TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 6: Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's sixth Thomas and Friends remake, told by Ringo Starr for the US. Cast Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Sir Topham Hatt *Coaches *Sad Henry (Come Out, Henry!) *Tired Edward (Edward the Great) *Red and Yellow Express Coach 1 *Old Slow Coach *Red and Yellow Express Coach 2 *Red and White Express Coach *Red Express Coach Special Guests *Tillie and Her Birthday Train Nameplates *Edward *James *Gordon *Percy *Toby *Sir Topham Hatt Transcript Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Narrator: (Tillie pulls into Knapford station, hauling her Birthday Train cars) Gordon always pull the big express. He was proud of being the only engine strong enough to do so. (Gordon puffs out of Knapford station, pulling a red and yellow Express coach, Old Slow Coach, another red and yellow Express coach, a red and white Knapford station coach, and Spencer's red Express coach) It was full of important people like Sir Topham Hatt and Gordon will see how fast he can go. (Sir Topham Hatt is shown) *Gordon: Hurry, hurry, hurry! (thunders along the line) *Narrator: He said. *Coaches: Trickety-trock, trickety-trock, tricktey-trock! *Narrator: Said the coaches. In a minute, Gordon will see the tunnel where Henry stood bricked up and lonely. *Henry: (sad) Oh, dear. Why did I worried about rain spoiling my lovely coat of paint? I'd like to come out of the tunnel. *Narrator: But Henry didn't know how to ask. *Gordon: I'm going to boop boop at Henry. (puffs onward) *Narrator: Said Gordon. (Gordon's cabin is shown) He was almost there when... (Wheesh!) And there was proud Gordon going slower and slower in a cloud of steam. (Gordon slows down) His driver stopped the train. (Gordon stops) *Gordon: What has happened to me? *Narrator: Asked Gordon. *Gordon: I feel so weak. *Driver: You burst your safety valves. (Gordon's crew are shown alongside the engine and the Express train) *Narrator: Said the driver. *Driver: You can't pull the train anymore. *Gordon: Oh dear. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: We were going so nicely too. And look, there's Henry laughing at me. (Henry is happy) *Narrator: Everyone came to see Gordon. *Sir Topham Hatt: Hmph. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: These big engines are always causing me trouble. Send for another engine at once. *Narrator: While the conductor went to find one, they uncoupled Gordon who had enough puff to slink on the siding out of the way. Edward was the only engine left. *Edward: I'll come and try. *Narrator: He said. (Edward puffs onward) *Gordon: Hmph. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: That's no use. Edward can't push the train. (Edward buffers up to the back of the Express train and tries to push the heavy coaches) *Narrator: Kind Edward puffed and pushed and pushed and puffed but he couldn't move the heavy coaches. (a tired Edward pants for breath) *Gordon: I told you so. (Edward runs round the train) *Narrator: Said Gordon. (Edward passes Gordon) *Gordon: Why not let Henry try? (Edward goes to the front of the train) *Sir Topham Hatt: Yes. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: I will. (Edward buffers up and gets coupled up to the front of the Express train) Will you help pull this train, Henry? *Narrator: He asked. *Henry: Oh yes. *Narrator: Said Henry. (Henry's fire is made) When Henry had got up steam, he puffed out. He was dirty and covered with cobwebs. (Henry puffs back out) *Henry: Ooh, I'm stiffed, I'm stiffed. *Narrator: He groaned. *Sir Topham Hatt: Have a run to ease your joints and find a turntable. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. When Henry came back, he felt much better. Then they coupled him up. (Henry couples up to Edward, who is coupled in front of the train) *Edward: Peep peep. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: I'm ready. *Henry: Peep peep peep. *Narrator: Said Henry. *Henry: So am I. *Henry and Edward: Pull hard, we'll do it! Pull hard, we'll do it! (puff away together, taking the long Express train with them) *Narrator: They puffed together. *Edward: We've done it together! We've done it together! *Narrator: Said Edward and Henry. *Coaches: You've done it hurray! You've done it hurray! *Narrator: Sang the coaches. Everyone was excited. Sir Topham Hatt leaned out on the window to wave at Edward and Henry. But the train was going so fast, that his hat blew off into a field where a goat ate it for tea. (Sir Topham Hatt's hat blows off and lands in a field and gets eaten by a goat) They never stopped til they came to the station at the end of the line. (Henry and Edward stop at Wellsworth station) The passengers all said thank you, and Sir Topham Hatt promised Henry a new coat of paint. One their way home, Edward and Henry helped Gordon back to the shed. (Edward and Henry help Gordon back to the shed) All three engines are now great friends. Henry doesn't mind the rain now. He knows that the best way to keep his paint nicely not to run into tunnels, (Henry backs into the shed) but to ask his driver to rub him down when the day's work was over. Nameplates *Edward is shown. *James is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. Category:TheLastDisneyToon